


When Dolls Come to Play

by Parafait_Faerie



Series: Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Candy, Character Death, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Dolls, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie
Summary: After running away from his new home in London, Luke returns to Misthallery to relive childhood memories. It was then when entering his old home was when he was welcomed by two twin dolls who want to play.All is fun and games until things go into a long gloaming turn.
Relationships: Brenda Triton & Luke Triton, Brenda Triton/Clark Triton, Clark Triton & Luke Triton, Clive & Luke Triton, Clive/Luke Triton, Luke Triton/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067921
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1





	When Dolls Come to Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark!Italy Bros x Reader: Lonely Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253857) by [HyunYoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh). 



> Based on the song from VOCALOID: Trick and Treat.
> 
> This will contain themes of child abuse, implied drug use, violence and gore. If you are not comfortable with these themes, please do not read. 
> 
> I took the idea from a Hetalia fanfiction which was written by HyunYoh and of course some ideas from the film, Alice in Wonderland.
> 
> If you are comfortable to continue, read on.

_Buried deep, buried deep_   
_Into the forest you will follow haunting notes drawing your near_   
_Come with me, come with me_   
_You're getting closer, can't you taste it in the air?_

_No need to fear_   
_Quickly now, feel it pound_   
_With every step you hurry forward into darkness all around_   
_Come on in, hasn't been_   
_A very lively place too long_

Luke stood in front of an abandoned manor. The cold air kissed his peachy cheeks as he frowned at the name written on the door that stood before him,

" _The house of the Mayor of Misthallery._ " Was what was left behind. All Luke remembered was living in this place when he was very young. Possibly at the age of a newborn to 5 years old. His parents bought him two beautiful dolls that looked much alike; except that one had red eyes while the other was brown. 

He remembered playing around his home in old Misthallery; enjoying the company of his two companions. Luke used to call them 'Clive' and 'Clove'. He loved them so much he never wished to be separated from the two.

All was fun and games until one day his mother had suddenly left and his father was silent. Whenever the young Triton would ask for his mother, he would only get beaten. 

It wasn't long because of that, Luke stayed away from Clive and Clove, only to get a dinosaur plush which his father named 'Loosha'.

From there, the man took his son away from the manor of Misthallery which became an abandoned place. Citizens slowly took their leave and the town of fog became the unknown.

It was odd why Luke decided to return to this place. Being only the age of 13 years old and running away from London, the two old dolls were the only thing that was in his mind. He supposed this way, he could revisit memories alone and be far away from his abusive father and unknown mother.

Taking a breath in, he slowly pushed the door opened which gave a loud sound which echoed around the mansion. Shutting the door in a rush to stop the freezing wind and heavy fog entering the manor, Luke began to walk around; noting how even though the outside was down, the inside...Was different; lively perhaps.

A hand touched his shoulder which caused the poor apprentice to shriek in fear before turning around to stop dead in his tracks.

Was it himself who was smugly smirking at him with those great brown eyes that glowed brightly in the dark? Whatever the figure was, it stood tall with handsome features. His clothes was looking as if taken from the Victorian era while his brown hair was tidy and kept.

Then suddenly, another figure appeared behind the other who instead of a smirk, gave a sweet and gentle smile. Luke immediately took in the note that both men that stood in front of him were twins.

Just like his two dolls but...Could it be them?

"Dear oh dear, look at this delicate creature I have caught ourselves tonight, Clove." The brown-eyed man spoke; his voice sounded so melodious which made Luke feel oddly comfortable yet melancholic.

"My, my, he looks like fun for us to play. Come now my dear, should we play a game?" Clove walked close to Clive's ear and whispered some things Luke could not hear.

It wasn't before the two's smiles widened as they simply gave a nod to each other and looked at Luke with joy.

"Dearest, it is decided we should play Hide and Seek! We shall count, you go hide!" Both chanted in unison as they grabbed the old Triton's arms; pulled him close and placed a cloth on his nose which slowly lulled Luke into deep sleep.

_Let's play a game, ready? Begin!_

Last he saw before his eyes had shut was the two grins of the dolls he once loved.

* * *

Luke groaned tiredly as he opened his eyes, only to be welcomed to a very new yet nostalgic room. Was this...His bedroom?

He tried to sit up, only to find himself stuck, with ropes all around his arms and legs which were connected to the bed. The man tried to scream but nothing came out.

Odd. Why was that?

Suddenly, Luke turned his head to the sound of his old bedroom door opening and seeing the two humanoid dolls enter the room. This time, they seemed to be dressed as if preparing to attend a tea party. 

Still, their smiles were on place yet they were carrying a little tray; a tea set with a small plate of biscuits that were powdered with sugar and a little jar of honey.

They ran to his bed and both sat on each side next to Luke, eagerly staring at him with madness.

"Wonderful! You're awake, my love! Please, be comfortable while we serve you a little treat." Luke guessed Clove was the one talking as he began to prepare a cup of whatever strange liquid to give the man. 

Luke looked over to the supposed Clive who only began to stroke his head with one hand while taking a little biscuit from the tray to put within the Triton's mouth.

"Now, now, open your little mouth for me! This little cookie must taste divine just like you." 

When the cookie was brought close to his mouth, Luke twisted his head to the other side; only catching a glimpse of Clive frowning a little.

It was then when Clove grabbed his face and looked at him. Luke saw something dark within those deep ruby eyes. 

"Dear, not obligated to do as we say would most likely cause a limp or two to be removed. Surely you wouldn't like that, no?" Clove smugly spoke while he watched Luke shake his head furiously before smiling wide again.

"That's it. Now, open wide~"

And he obliged. Immediately, Clive placed the cookie in Luke's mouth, closed and told the other to "chew".

Even though the apprentice began to feel sick, chewing the cookie made him slowly feel comfortable as the sweet and crunchy taste lingers in his mouth. When fully chewed, Luke swallowed slowly; uncomfortable when the two elders began to chuckle at the sight below them.

Oh, dear...Why was he feeling so sleepy now?

_Cinnamon sticks and magic tricks go hand in hand like plague on a land_   
_Think of it like your drowning in a pool of syrup and you never can_   
_Dream again and let it fall away, your bitter sorrows are at bay_   
_Just drink it in, they're made from up above_   
_So good they'll make you fall down_

"Hmm...Clove, don't you think you should serve that tea with our warm milk?" 

"Oh, my! You certainly are right, dear Clive!"

Pouring little milk into the teacup, Clove placed Luke's head on his lap after adjusting himself and placed the cup by the boy's mouth.

"My, oh my, you sure seem sleepy, my little one. Come now, drink some warm milky tea. Sleep is just a few moments away!" Clove gently said as he made sure Luke drank all of whatever was in the teacup before taking the small jar of honey and pouring some over the cookie.

However, some had fell onto Luke's cheek when the cookie brought above began to drip.

"How terrible! Do not fret, little one. I'll get rid of it for you!" Clive bent himself down and began to slowly yet gently lick where the honey was located on Luke's cheek.

With such slow movement, the poor boy shivered whenever the wet tongue which was full of saliva go over his soft cheeks.

Clove; who was now interested placed his finger in the pot of honey before rubbing it smoothly on Luke's lips as if placing lipgloss.

Both dolls looked down on the now almost asleep boy before kissing his forehead and smiling wide.

"Sleep now, gentle one. Dreamland is not far away. We shall play later again, do as we say and close your eyes."

* * *

"Are you two ready? We're going to begin our wedding ceremony just like when Papa and Mama had!" Luke cried out excitedly as he placed the little two twin dolls separately on two chairs.

Luke made sure they were dressed in white suits and white hats that would resemble like a dove whilst he went and placed the wedding dress his mother had stored within her wardrobe.

It was evening and his parents left him home with a few servants while they went out for business which meant the child had every access to playing around with his little friends; Clove and Clive.

Grinning at the two dolls, Luke went to his drawer and took out two diamond rocks he found which resembled well on his dolls' eyes before walking to the two and placing them on both necks.

"I, Luke Triton am willing to become the lawfully wedded partner to both Clive and Clove Albatross. With these stones, our happiness together shall always last; wherever we are!" 

Luke kissed Clove and Clive's supposed lips happily before hugging them close to his chest as he fell to his bed, snuggling close to the warmth.

"I love you two...I shall never replace you nor forget you. If I do because of anything, make me stay close with you..." And just like that, fell asleep hugging the dolls while the ends of the dress had swirled and covered up most of the bed as if a flower has bloomed.

* * *

"Come now, son. You're growing up now and it's time to move on and forget these dolls."

"Papa no! Please!" Luke begged as Clark struggled to take away to twin dolls that was held tight to Luke's chest.

It was then his father snapped and smacked Luke hard. The boy knelt, sobbing in tears whilst his father sneered; clutching the two dolls in rage.

Brenda stood behind the door, shaking in fear. She should be saying something! Why can't anything come out of her mouth though? Why is her husband becoming a monster? Why did she even give birth to such a childish son?

Why?

She stopped herself and began to walk away from the violence taking before her. Why should she interfere anyway? She doesn't want any harm put on her.

The shouts from her husband continue to echo across the house. At the point, all staff members are possibly freezing from their work at such anger.

"You expect me to let you go when I come home to find you in your mother's dress, kissing dolls?! Luke, I'm ashamed!" Clark roared as he grabbed one of Luke's arm and throwing him back on the bed.

Huffing, he looked away and took the dolls out of the room. Before that, he stopped and turned his head to look at his useless son and spoke once more.

"We should have never gave birth to such a useless child like you. Do me a favour and rot away on your filthy bed and think about what you have done." 

And with that, Clark forcefully shut the door whilst Luke's weeps began to only silently fill his bedroom before falling into the dreams of despair.

_Sleep but remember sweets are best_   
_When they're wrapped in dreams so deep you shouldn't leave_   
_Pulled from eyes, you see this world for what it is_   
_Try not to scream_   
_Don't lose your head, your feet and hands_   
_Bounded tightly as scrape along the floor_   
_You've given in, give up and get back_   
_Giving us your word, let's start_

* * *

  
When he woke up again from his odd dream, Luke tried to open his eyes, only to be greeted with darkness.

However, the child began to detect murmurs of a conversation which was taking place nearby.

"...I pray to tell what lies beneath that silky skin."

"Perhaps the heart is what we both need and desire?"

"Should we take it now whilst our little dear is asleep?"

Luke wasn't sure if whoever was talking had stopped but it certainly made him uncomfortable.

Was he going to die? Especially after revisiting his past life? 

"Let us play some more..."

"Of course.."

And none spoke anymore.

Luke felt himself losing the touch to continue breathing as fear began to take a toll on him, just to stop when a little peak of light appeared in his vision.

So...It was a veil of fabric blindfolding him? Deciding to move a bit more caused the fabric that was covering his eyes to fall under his chin, only to be welcomed with the site of two empty chairs that stood next to a bed Luke supposed he was in.

Luckily this time, he wasn't tied up which made Luke very curious but stopped himself from asking so many questions and began to get up from the bed.

Removing the fabric around his chin, Luke tried to guess where he should go.

He wasn't in bedroom for starters, but instead a strange room that had twin beds and all the materials was as if...Stitched yet worn out.

It made Luke feel he was in a bedroom for dolls.

Wait. Dolls?

Where even was he?!

Luke rushed to open the door with such speed he never dreamt of doing before. Yet when he tried to grab the doorknob, the knob fell to the ground a moved away; with the sound of a child's laughter as it rolled under the bed.

The boy screamed and pushed the door with his might and darted across the hallway; not wanting to stop and look at his new surroundings.

There was quiet chantings of children that sang a verse that made Luke want to cover his ears.

_Flicker through the dark_   
_The double edges shine a light of doubt cut cleanly by a knife_   
_Love games to lose_   
_No not a single feeling goes un-soured by the hands of life_   
_And what I saw there_   
_Peeking beyond the blindfold was a sight sore eyes should never see_   
_Laughing lanterns light up_   
_Growing on but never knowing_   
_How their shadows shook me deep_

At last, the young apprentice came to the end of another door which before he could push, opened itself to reveal a comfy living room that was decorated in items that made Luke think of sweets.

The smell was like honey and the warmth made Luke shudder in pleasure as unknowingly to himself, walked into the room in a dreamy phase.

He stopped, however, when two milky white kittens sat close to each other on the couch, purring softly which echoed across the room.

Luke tried to greet them gently with a smile, reaching out to pet their fur but froze when both kittens had the eyes which were similar to his captors; one had red eyes whilst the other had brown.

Both kittens grinned creepily as Luke began to step backwards. They both jumped off the couch and lazily walked to him.

Their eyes never leaving him as Luke felt tears fall down his cheeks. Bumping against the wall, the little boy bent to the ground and covered his face against his knees; refusing to meet the thirsty looks the cats were giving him.

"Please stop!" Was what he wanted to shout. When footsteps stopped before Luke's trembling form, the boy heard the cats sing merrily.

Their voices were like young ones who would get excited when receiving candy; silky and smooth.

It almost made Luke melt again, but something in what they began to say made him want to be sick.

_Oh me oh my, what's with this guy?_   
_Who let you rise before it was time?_   
_If this blindfold doesn't work, then maybe I'll just make you blind!_   
_Hey come on, you really shouldn't laugh_   
_But it's so cute how you think that you can_   
_You're still so lost, we'll help you find your way_   
_So start Act II of our play_

Luke screamed for whatever those creatures were to go away and immediately got up and ran out of the door; running to the unknown.

There was sounds of an accordion which began to play in a joyful tune, sounds of a mere child cheering and screaming in delight which echoed past his ears as suddenly, he felt himself begin to fall.

Where was he falling now? 

That was all he asked as shutting his eyes, whatever he felt when landing was not painful but...Soft like a pillow.

Opening his eyes, Luke looked at his whereabouts to find himself back in his bedroom, on his bed and covered in a fluffy blanket.

Why was that?  
Why was it him these strange events had to happen to?  
Why him?  
Why Luke Triton 

_~~ǝɹǝɥ sn ǝʌɐǝl ɥoʎ pᴉp ʎɥʍ~~ _

Luke then saw himself, but smaller and younger entering the room holding a plate which contained a bottle which read "DRINK ME".

The clone looked up at the real Luke and smile sweetly before running over to the bed, placing the plate on the nearest bed table and jumped onto the bed; shuffling so that he could snuggle close to Luke and whisper in a sicking sweet voice,

_"Hey...can I have..?"_

Luke wanted to respond but was too frozen in his spot as he heard his clone giggle before reaching for the bottle, opening the lid and forcing whatever liquid was inside onto Luke's open mouth, making sure it flew down into the boy's body perfectly.

Whatever it was made Luke drowsy. The liquid had not taste yet had the colour white. It was lukewarm and made his mouth build up with saliva. He felt himself drifting off to sleep yet again as the clone above him just spoke in a small mocking voice,

"Night, night!"

* * *

_Are you afraid? No need to shake_   
_Like a mouse who's trapped and trying hard to breathe_   
_Or would you like some nice warm milk to stop your beating heart_   
_from jumping free?_   
_Come join the fun, warm like the sun, welcome to our cosy home_   
_we fill with love_

Another verse.

Luke groaned and once again opened his eyes yet to the sight of his two twin captors; Clove and Clive who this time were looking at him lovingly which for some reason brought comfort for Luke.

As they continued to look at him, they grabbed a little knife which smelt of candy cane. Both twins bent down to hold the lying child in place whilst drawing little shapes around where Luke's heart was located.

Even though Luke guessed that they were most likely were going to kill him, he only felt peace and the desperate need of them to love him dearly.

The two spoke together with desperation and care.

_All that we ask is in your grasp, so give us just a bit from your pocket_   
_Hey can we have what's in your hand?_   
_C'mon hurry now! Are you hurrying?_   
_No need to know don't ask, don't tell_   
_You're playing by the rules we make so well_

With the knife they held, Clove and Clive stabbed the knife into Luke's chest and slowly began to cut away to dig up his beating heart.

Breathes began to slow as his mouth began to fill up with blood which for some reason caused Luke to not choke. He just continued to look up at the ceiling as the twins continued to do their job.

_Eat every sweet so you believe in our decency_   
_We call it trick and treat_   
_Now is the time to take what's mine so hand it over here_   
_Hand it to me_

"We do not want you to go, little one." Clive's voice was full of solemn as he began to take one piece of candy and place it into Luke's heart which was beginning to slow down even more.

"Please, stay and play with us. Please?" Clove held Luke's arm tightly as he looked at the boy; tears falling down his red eyes yet a small smile adorned his face.

"Brother," Clive spoke once more which caused Clove to look at him again.

"Do cheer up, let us place our gift for our love shall join us. We shall be one again."

"Yes..." 

With eyes beginning to close, Luke heard the last words of the two who were the dolls he agreed to marry so long ago.

"Dearest Luke, hear our pleas yet take our love to become one of us forever and ever. Sleep dearly, sleep... _Sleep dearly, sleep_..."

* * *

The sunshine lit across a garden where flowers continue to bloom around nature's fields. Each flower had it's unique colour and shape whilst connecting.

A young boy stood alone in the fields, creating crowns from flowers that he chose would deem worthy for his two companions. Picking up two twin blue flowers, the boy sniffed their scent and smiled. He placed the two flowers on the ground before speaking,

"You both do not have to hide anymore." Was all the young one said as the two flowers began to magical shift into two tall human-like dolls. The twin men pouted at the young child that they were caught so easily.

"How did you locate us? Were we not good enough to hide from you?" They spoke in unison as the child giggled away before working back onto his flower crowns.

"What if I said that was a tiny secret?" 

Whilst the sun continued to shine its light above the three, the two twin adults smiled lovingly at their little one who continued to pick flowers and create crowns that was then placed on the two elder's head.

"There we go! It suits you two!" The young boy said happily, admiring his work.

Gradually touching the flowers above their head curiously, the two looked at the child with happiness before rushing to cradle the boy close to their chest with a great big smile.

As the flowers resumed to sway around them in their little garden where no harm was to come to them, the three of them snuggled close, happy they were to never be separated again.

" _We are one now and no one shall shatter our love._ "


End file.
